Rin's predicament
by Miss.Kingsmen
Summary: Rin plays a stupid prank on Shiemi and this leads to bunch of other unexpected things to happen. BOYXBOY.


Yukio had hit him over the head with many sleeping slippers, they really hurt too but while he was in pain and taking a small little break on the floor, he had one thought; where did Yukio get all those slippers from?

Rin heard all the other students walk into the room and also heard Ryuji try to stifle a laugh.

"What did he do this time?" Ryuji asked, looking at Rin who at the time was keeping the floor company. "Would you get off the floor, you idiot!" Ryuji yelled as he grabbed onto the tail that was protruding from the gap between Rin's shirt and his pants.

"Rin played a cruel joke on Shiemi, she passed out so I threw a bunch of slippers at him for being a dumbass with his tail" Yukio replied not noticing that Ryuji had grabbed a hold of Rin's tail. Rin hadn't budged from his position on the floor yet but he had noticed the loose grip on his tail, letting out a inaudible whimper, Rin tried to get his tail out of Ryuji's grip.

Ryuji tightened his grip getting ready to pull Rin's tail. Rin whimpered in pain; hoping that Ryuji would let go and not pull his tail; he tried to get up but he could muster enough strength due to the unrelenting pain coming from the base of his tail and spreading through his hips to the rest of his body.  
Ryuji then pulled Rin's tail trying to force him into standing up and it sure did work just not in the way he had thought it would. Rin practically roared in pain, blue flames flaring up to protect him from the 'attacker'; he turned around and launched himself at Ryuji successfully knocking him over. Rin roared in Ryuji's face, then scampered off to hide from everyone...behind Yukio's desk.

Yukio was mad, no, not mad, he was livid, Ryuji had touched his brother's tail and he knew all too well that his tail was extremely sensitive since he had once accidentally sat on it. Yukio had apologised many times; each time Rin had said it was okay and that he knew that Yukio hadn't meant to do it.

"Ryuji Suguro! You will be punished for what you have done! You have hurt another student on purpose outside of a training spar; he is your partner, we do not hurt our partners! You aid each other when you are in need of help! Not bring them more pain!" Yukio Yelled, trying to calm himself down.

Once he had managed to calm himself he said "class is dismissed we will start our lesson tomorrow".

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy; he then yelled "out now!" They all scurried out of the room like bugs afraid of being stepped on by a toddler.

After the all the students had left, he walked over to his desk and peered over the edge only to see Rin clutching his tail to his chest with a pained expression. "Rin, you can come out now, they are gone and I promise I promise that I won't hurt you" Yukio said in a calm, gentle tone.

Rin shuddered, then slowly looked up at Yukio with hesitant eyes; looking into Yukio' own eyes, searching for anything that could indicate that he was lying. Seeing nothing but the truth he jumped onto the top of Yukio's desk; then he pounced on Yukio, clawing at his clothes trying to get a good grip on him.  
Once he had gotten a good grip on Yukio, he nuzzled his head into Yukio's neck content on staying in the position he was in now.

Yukio wrapped his arms underneath Rin's ass, some buried feelings for his brother coming up. Rin's grip was slipping; if it weren't for Yukio holding him up, he would be on the scattered on the floor already. Rin was purring into Yukio's neck, occasionally moving his head to nudge his nose at the base of Yukio's neck while Yukio moved his hand to rub Rin's back in a soothing motion.

"Yukio?" Rin said.

"Yes?" Yukio asked.

"Something's wrong" Rin replied with a panicked expression, "what's wrong? Are you okay?" Yukio asked. "I feel hot...So hot...It burns and I feel funny down there" Rin answered pulling his face out of Yukio's neck to look into his eyes looking for an answer to what was happening.

Yukio was confused, he had no idea what was happening to Rin; then it clicked, Rin was in heat ,it happens once he reaches the age of being ready to mate with another demon. Apparently in the middle of the classroom was a great place to go into heat and he is also a submissive which attracts a lot of demons because submissives a rare in the demon world. Then again, he couldn't exactly stop his heat from coming, unless he had medication to hold it back for another month or so.

Yukio had heard that some submissives went through terrible pain because the tablets hadn't worked properly. Yukio didn't want to risk putting Rin through the pain but he didn't want some strange demon to come in the middle of the night and force itself on his brother.

Rin licked his lips, moving his face closer to Yukio's but Yukio didn't seem to notice the movement.

Yukio was a dominant demon; right now he was using all the restraint he had in his body to force back the urge to push his brother back down onto his desk and fuck him until he was surely impregnated with his young.

Rin pressed his lips onto Yukio's giving him a sweet kiss; there was no tongue, no teeth, just a sweet simple kiss but the kiss was enough to send electric shocks up Rin's spine. Yukio was surprised by the kiss and froze stiff at the first touch. He then relaxed and responded to Rin's kiss with double the passion.  
Yukio slid his tongue over Rin's bottom lip earning him a quiet gasp and an entry for his tongue to go through. Yukio slipped his tongue into Rin's mouth and began to fondle Rin's tongue with his own.

Rin moaned at the feeling of Yukio's tongue against his own, involuntary bucking against Yukio who growled into the kiss. Rin wound his fingers into Yukio's hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss, trying to fight Yukio for dominance; Yukio's demon side took this as a challenge and he pushed Rin down onto his desk, scattering all of his work onto the floor.

Yukio broke the kiss to nibble and suck on the lobe Rin's ear. "Nnnh!Y-Yuki-o p-please" Rin begged. Yukio lifted his head up to look at Rin's flustered face "please what?" He asked.

"I-I need you, please, t-take me" Rin stuttered, blushing harder than he was before. "I will, you just have to wait; be patient dear brother, we will get to that part in a few moments" Yukio said in a seductive tone. The tone in Yukio's voice made Rin's arousal twitch in interest; wanting Yukio to touch below his waist, he thrusted his hips upwards and ground his crotch into his brothers.

Yukio growled; beginning to kiss Rin's neck with renewed vigour; he kissed all the way down to Rin's collar bone, tugging at Rin's shirt, eventually just getting angry at it and ripping it off Rin's body.

Rin had quite the body for his age, although he was skinny, he had some muscle on him due to fighting other demons and sparing with his team mates. Yukio admired Rin for a while before lowering his head to lick at Rin's nipples with soft, little licks at first but they got rougher in time and soon the licks turned into nibbles. Yukio used his free hand to rub at Rin's other nipple, making Rin whimper.

"If your good, maybe I'll let you ride me next time" Yukio said and then slid his tongue down Rin's stomach stopping at his pants. Yukio took the waistband of Rin's pants in between his teeth and pulled it down, over his hips; using his hands to pull Rin's pants down the rest of the way.

Rin could feel his boner spring out from it's containment, gasping when the cool air reached it. Yukio's mouth was watering at the outline of Rin's dick through his underpants. Rin cried out when he felt his brother lick at him through his underpants, mouthing the head of his dick and sucking hard.

Rin watched Yukio rub his face against his arousal, as if trying to put all his scent onto it. Yukio pushed his nose into Rin's balls breathing in the most purest scent of his brother; he pulled Rin's underpants down watching his cock spring out of it's prison, it had to be at least 7 inches long. While Yukio was still fully clothed; his brother was naked, lying underneath him and ready to be thoroughly fucked until Yukio was sure his brother was pregnant.

"Turn around" Yukio ordered Rin who followed his order trying to be a good boy for his brother. Rin was stretching his body in the most tantalizing way, trying to get Yukio to break and fuck him already. Yukio watched Rin move his beautiful body in a sexual way for him; he was happy that his brother was trying to impress him by putting ass in the air and offering himself to mate with him.

Rin shook his ass encouraging Yukio to touch him. Yukio placed his hands on Rin's ass and spread his cheeks to get a look at his brother's asshole. Rin arched his back to show to give Yukio a better look at his asshole. Yukio smirked while bringing his face closer to Rin's asshole; running his tongue over the puckered hole, feeling it tense and untense underneath his tongue.

Rin groaned at the sensation of his brother's tongue against his asshole. Lifting one of hands and putting it behind him; weaving it through his brother's hair, pushing his brother's face further into his ass cheeks. Yukio licked Rin's asshole a few more times before sliding it inside of Rin.

Rin tightened his grip on Yukio's hair and whimpered into his hand, trying to muffle his noises since he just remembered that they were in a class room and anyone could hear them if they were to loud. After a few more pumps with his tongue; Yukio replaced his tongue with a finger and managing to do it with out Rin noticing as well.

Rin felt Yukio add a second finger and start to scissor his hole stretching it for what was to come. Yukio could feel his arousal throb at the sight of Rin underneath him and the noises he makes just makes him even harder. Reaching a hand down Yukio grips his dick through his pants and rubs it to release a little bit of the pressure.

Yukio pulled his fingers out of Rin's hole and began to get undressed; pulling both his pants and his underpants down at the same time. He turned Rin around and ordered him to undress him the rest of the way, knowing that Rin will listen to his dominant. After Rin had undressed him; he tried to touch his penis "no! you will not touch my dick" Yukio said in a commanding tone. Rin looked at Yukio with the look of a kicked puppy "I will let you know if and or when you can touch me" Yukio said.

"Yes master" Rin replied.

"Master?" Yukio asked.

"I-I'm sorry, I had an urge to call you master" Rin looked as if he were about to cry, his pointed ears were lowered and showing that he was truly sorry.

"Hey ssshhhh, it's okay; you've done nothing wrong, you can call me master if you wish to" Yukio said trying to calm his submissive down.

"C-can we continue now master?" Rin asked with an innocent look on the outside but on the inside he was begging like a whore for his brother's dick to be inside him.

"Yes, now turn back around and get on your hands and knees" Yukio ordered.

"Yes master" Rin said having already turned around and was awaiting Yukio's dick to enter him. Yukio looked down at his brother while spitting on his hand and using it as lube, so it would be easier to enter Rin. Carefully pushing into Rin; Yukio checked for any signs of pain or discomfort and would stop even if he really didn't want to.

Once all the way in, he pulled almost all the way out; then pushed back in making Rin moan and Yukio grunt in pleasure. Yukio repeated his actions, trying to aim for Rin's prostate, wanting to hear him let out the most delicious moans.

Yukio picked up his pace; biting down onto Rin's neck. Rin moaning into his hand while Yukio proceeded to fuck Rin vigorously on the desk. Yukio moved one of his hands to wrap around Rin's dick and pump it to the rhythm of their fucking.

"Y-Yukio I-I'm going to c-aaaahhh!" Rin screamed as he came; thick white rope of his essence on the desk.

The feeling of Rin's inner walls clamping down on him as he came was all too much for Yukio to handle; he came with his teeth tearing through Yukio's skin, leaving a large bite mark on his shoulder, that showed every other demon that he was Yukio's and nobody else's.

"Mine!" Yukio growled out.

"Yours" Rin replied.

Yukio pulled out of Rin; got up and got dressed, waiting for his brother to do the same.

Rin got of the desk; hissing in pain when he stood up; putting his clothes on, he then walked over to Yukio and pulled him into a hug. "I feel much better then before; master can we do this some time later?" Rin asked. "Yes we are going to do this later, if you feel like you did before; now c'mon we have to get back to our bedroom since we can't really stay inside the classroom all day" Yukio said.

Rin followed Yukio out the door and was now walking to their room; they shut the door and lets just say even if you were five metres away from the door, you could still hear Rin's moans.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 **HELLO!**

 **I AM SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED NEW FANFICTIONS BUT I HAD TO STAY AT MY FATHER'S HOUSE, WHICH IS IN A PLACE WITH RARELY ANY INTERNET.**

 **MY FATHER LIVES ON A FARM AND IT'S SNAKE SEASON AND THERE ARE SO MANY SPIDERS THERE. I BARELY LEAVE THE HOUSE BECAUSE I HATE THE OUTSIDE; UNLESS IT'S TOO HOT/COLD INSIDE AND THERE IS A GOOD COOL BREEZE OR MAYBE THE SUN CAN WARM ME UP.**  
 **THE GOOD SIDE OF BEING AT MY FATHER'S HOUSE IS THAT IT HELPS ME GET A LOT OF IDEA'S FOR NEW FANFICTIONS WHICH MAKE IT GREAT FOR FANFICTION WRITERS.**

 **I MADE THIS WHILE I WAS HALF-WAY THROUGH WATCHING AO-NO-EXORCIST-URA-EKU-SPECIAL EPISODE 3 AND MY MIND WENT STRAIGHT TO SMUTTY INCEST AND THIS WAS CREATED.**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

 **MISS.K OUT :)**


End file.
